


Separated Bones

by Death2Toby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death2Toby/pseuds/Death2Toby
Summary: post season 3 in cuba
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Separated Bones

Will felt the sun before he blinked his eyes open to see it. His eyes watered, pupils taking too long to adjust to the light, and one of the tears escaped down his swollen cheek. 

“I thought the sunlight would do you well,” came an unmistakable voice approaching behind him. 

Hannibal’s voice forced Will to open his eyes, perhaps to see which kind of afterlife he’d ended up in. Heaven or hell, Hannibal would be there either way. 

When his eyes finally adjusted, he found himself on a balcony, overlooking swaying palm trees and the ocean whose lapping waves filled the silence. He realized that he was in a wheelchair, which Hannibal must’ve used to cart him around an airport or some such. It amused Will that Hannibal had pulled off this escape, though it didn’t surprise him. He had an IV in his arm, and whatever part of him still had a sense of self-preservation urged him to flee. It would be futile anyway. 

Hannibal finally stepped into view, the pain from his own injuries only slightly betrayed by his movement, pouring water from a pitcher. Will couldn’t help the wry smile tugging at his lips. 

“Antibiotics and something for your pain,” Hannibal said, noticing Will’s glance at the IV drip. He handed over the glass and Will sipped gently before setting it on the patio table in front of him. 

Will nodded, and glanced about, looking for anything familiar, but of course the only thing familiar was the man who had now taken a seat in front of him. 

“We’re in Cuba,” Hannibal answered before Will could ask. “Is there anything else you need reminding of?” he looked pleased with himself. 

“I know what I... what _we_ did, Hannibal,” Will replied. It was hard to speak. While the pain was practically numb, he could feel the hole in his face, the skin sewn up, the separated bones searching for one another. 

“And do you regret what we’ve done, Will?” 

Will met Hannibal’s eyes before speaking. “No.” He meant it. It almost scared him that he meant it, but he had a feeling that soon enough nothing would be able to scare him. 

Will reached back in his mind for memories of how they got here. He remembered killing Dolarhyde, he remembered being weak and broken and Hannibal holding him. He’d woken up later, his wounds dressed. “I’m afraid i have to leave now. Will you be joining me?” he remembered hearing. He’d nodded in response. He remembered Hannibal’s smile, his dark eyes looking soft, almost relieved. 

Back in the present, now, Will looked at Hannibal’s eyes again and was met with the same expression. There was something else there, too. Pride. Giddiness, almost. Will didn’t know whether to laugh or scoff. He smiled instead, strangely at peace. Or maybe not so strangely. For better or worse he had more clarity in this moment, in these decisions, than he had in a long time. 

Will felt comfortable looking into Hannibal’s eyes. He suddenly needed Hannibal to be much closer. His body remembered Hannibal pressed against him as though he was holding him together. There had been something Will wanted to do but he’d lost consciousness first. 

“So, we’re in Cuba,” Will murmured.

“Yes.” 

“And what poor bastard lived here?” 

“I bought this place a long time ago. A contingency plan, if you like.” 

“In case you lose the game you’ve been playing.”

“I haven’t lost anything, Will. I’ve won you.” 

Will chuckled before asking, “What makes you so sure?” 

“I asked you if you wanted to join me and you said yes.” 

Will couldn’t argue with that. He could claim he was under duress, but the truth was he did want to be here. Sure, his other options were limited to say the least but he hadn’t even considered them. He would follow Hannibal forever now. He was trying to be coy, but through the fuzziness of his brain he couldn’t tell if it was working. Likely not, he decided. 

Hannibal grinned at him in earnest now, secure in his victory. “I know you, Will. It took me a long time to learn you, but I know you now.” 

Will didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing. Without conscious effort, his hand reached toward Hannibal, just by an inch but an inch was enough. Hannibal rose, catlike, appearing composed as ever, taking one long stride toward Will. Before Hannibal had a chance to lean down, Will grabbed him by his wrists, attempting to stand and meet him. 

Hannibal helped Will to his feet and held him around his waist, Will leaning into his chest and moving his free arm around Hannibal’s shoulders. It was familiar, Will could almost smell blood, feel it seeping into his clothes, moments before everything went black. The warmth of the sun brought him back into the moment and he looked up into Hannibal’s eyes, a dark contrast, a night sky. _That_ night sky. 

“We’ve been through a lot together, Will,” Hannibal said, moving one hand away from Will’s waist and up to his cheek. Will gripped Hannibal’s shirt with his IV-tethered arm, compensating. Hannibal caressed Will’s jaw, gently thumbed over the gauze covering his wound and asked, “Is this where we are headed?” 

Will gave a small but resolute nod. 

When their lips met it was fierce, scalding, void of restraint. Will felt the pain radiating from his cheek as he shifted his face to accommodate Hannibal, who was pressing against Will as close as he possibly could. Will felt aware of every scar on his body that Hannibal had caused, directly or indirectly, physical or mental, but he felt no contempt, no fear. He felt safe now. 

“Tell me, Hannibal,” Will managed to whisper between kisses. 

“Hm?” Hannibal uttered, chasing Will’s lips again. 

“Tell me you love me.” 

“I love you, Will. Of course I do.”


End file.
